


Tutor Me

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Procrastination lmao, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Reader decides to take a break from her studying and requires Arthur's help to de-stress.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Tutor Me

Your eyes scanned the page in front of you again. Nothing made sense, even though you’d re-read the same page numerous times. With a groan, you shut the book, not bothering with a bookmark and you tried to mentally calculate how much not doing the assignment would affect your grade for the class.

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed your boyfriend’s attention on you, his arms wrapped tightly around himself and you knew this was in an effort to not distract you. Arthur was touch starved and since the two of you had gotten together, he constantly found himself touching you, both because he loved nothing more than to feel the warmth of another human being, especially one he loved and loved him back, and because he needed to know you were real.

You bit your lip and stood up from the makeshift desk the both of you had set up in the corner of the apartment, by the kitchen. In a couple of strides you found yourself next to him on the worn out sofa, your hands in his hair as he all but melted into you.

“Artie, I need your help. I can’t concentrate,” you pouted, rubbing your face in the crook of his neck.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Y/N, but I’m the last person you should ask to tutor you,” he replied with a sad smile, his eyes briefly meeting yours before he lowered them to the floor, his frown deepening.

“Oh hush now. You’re smart and I’m sure you’d get that bullshit book report better than I ever could,” you scolded, your fingers that were still tangled in his hair gently pulling his head back so his neck was exposed to you while you rubbed your nose along the length of what you considered his quite elegant neck. A smirk took over your lips as you felt his Adam’s apple quivering beneath your ministrations.

“But, I have something else in mind.”

With a quick shift of your legs, you straddled his lap. You took the oversized t-shirt you were wearing off, haphazardly throwing it across the room with no care as to where it landed. Arthur’s eyes roamed your exposed skin, his eyes focusing on your heaving chest while his fingers lightly ghosted over your sides, his thumbs teasing the cotton panties you were wearing.

“What’s that, love?”

Your eyes fluttered shut at his adoring pet name, a smile stretching your lips as far as they would go.

You leaned forward, you breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, visible shivers leaving goosebumps on his skin. “I read a study once. Sometimes it’s impossible to focus on a task because we have too much pent up energy. We need to release just enough energy so our bodies will then perform the way we want them to. Why don’t you wear me out? For the sake of my academics?”

He groaned beneath you, his face burying itself in your chest, his tongue tracing the outline of your bra cup, the smooth, cool, satiny fabric a stark contrast to your heated skin.

Arthur’s now practiced fingers undid your bra, gently removing it and placing it over the back of the sofa. His thumbs teased your hardening nipples, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he greedily enveloped one of the buds with his mouth.

A curse fell from your lips and you felt yourself grind over his now prominent erection, the few pieces of clothing between the two of you doing nothing to hide the want you two were experiencing.

“How am I supposed to wear you out if you won’t let me tease you, kitten?”

You whined at that. He knew what that pet name did to you and he was definitely doing it on purpose.

“Artie! Please fuck me! Please?”

He smirked up at you, a hand combing his hair back and away from his face while the other one teased his sweatpants down, just far enough for him to free his cock.

You licked your lips, your eyes mesmerized by his glistening tip, a mix between a sob and a groan rumbling in your throat.

“Well,” he began, smearing his precum along his length, pumping himself as obscene squelching sounds filled the room, “since you asked so nicely.”

In the blink of an eye, Arthur pulled your panties to the side before burying himself to the hilt inside you. His fingers dug into your hips, a groan leaving his lips as his forehead fell on your collarbone.

You shuddered at the feeling of being so deliciously stretched out. Your slick walls offered no resistance as they welcomed Arthur’s cock like an old friend.

Finally, you moved. A whimper left Arthur’s throat while his arms crossed behind you as he hugged you tightly into him, his hips snapping up to meet yours halfway.

“I love you, Y/N. I love you so much,” he choked out, his glistening eyes meeting yours.

You smiled softly and grabbed his face as you connected your lips, whispering against them how much more you loved him.

Arthur’s hands gripped your ass, kneading the plush flesh of his favorite body part and he continued guiding you over him.

Sweat began forming on his forehead, an adventurous bead making its way down his temple before you caught it with your tongue. Your arms lightly rested around his neck as you angled your body slightly forward while you slid up and down his thick length, the only sounds in the small apartment those of your backside meeting his thighs.

You changed your pace and began rolling your hips, his hisses and moans filling the room and you knew he was close to coming undone.

Always the gentleman, Arthur found your clit with his thumb, teasing the bundle of nerves to get you off as well. That familiar feeling began rising from deep within your belly, your nails digging in to his shoulders as you tried to keep yourself from spiraling out of control. You never, ever succeeded. With an airy moan you let that thin band snap within you, your cunt tightening around him.

Arthur groaned, his fingers finding your hips once more as they dug into the soft flesh painfully. He held you in place as his cum coated you from the inside, painting your walls similarly to how he painted his face with the white greasepaint he felt so comfortable in.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck as you tried to regain your breath. His arms wrapped around you, hugging you tightly as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear.

With a smile, you peppered kisses along his neck and chest, enjoying the dreamy sighs leaving his lips.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me Arthur, you know that?” you questioned, pulling away to look into his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times as if deciphering the words that had come out of your mouth. Seconds later, a wide smile took over his face and he buried his fingers in your hair as he brought your lips down to his, pouring every last bit of the love he had for you that he was unable to put into words.

You remained tangled with one another, neither of you ready to leave each other’s warmth.

Arthur’s lips found your temple, his voice a soft murmur when he finally spoke. “Ready for that book report now?”

You laughed and laid back on the couch, pulling him on top of you. “I still have energy left. Maybe after round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
